iThink something's going on
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: I raced down staires; panic in my steps. I don't want that answered so please God don't let it be. "Okay, now… let's get the REAL party started!" Innuendo.
1. Where's Sam?

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I'm not Dan I don't own anything yada, yada, yada.**

iThink something's going on

Carly's POV

"Sam! COME DOWN STAIRS! Girly Cow is on! It's new!" I filled on the TV not bothering to wait for her. After a while there was no response and no footsteps leading down the stairs. Did she take the elevator? Nah, I would've known that and she would've come down faster.

"Sam? Sam? Sam, where are you?" I questioned as I trudged up my wooden stairs. On the second floor I ran into Spencer.

"Hey Spence? Have you seen Sam?"

"Nope. Why? She isn't here?"

"No." he gave me a look that said _that's not Sam-ish but I don't have time to care so go ahead with your day kiddo._

"Is she in the studio?" He asked getting back to his toothpaste sculpture.

"I'll go check." I raced up the stairs, getting a little worried. I didn't care if I missed Girly Cow but I sure would if I missed my best friend.

As I got to the studio I called Sam's name again and again but there was no answer. Something buzzed on my purple beanbag chair. I saw Sam's pear phone lying there vibrating as her screen became lit with neon blue background.

I picked up her phone in my hands and saw she had a voicemail. I thought it was wrong to go through her messages but it might help me find out where she is…

_Please type in your password_ the voice said. Um… what's her password? Ah yes, let me try _hob knocker. Password denied. _What? Did she change it? Well obviously. _Troubled waters? Freddie? Carly? iCarly? _Aw, by Spencer I think I've got it! I typed in the word that instantly popped into my head. And the password was accepted.

Seddie

_To hear message press 1._

I pressed 1 and finally the message came on up.

**_Hey Sammy, it's Freddie! I just wanted to remind you of tonight! I couldn't be more excited for anything my _whole _life! Remember bring the pictures… I love you Sam! Bye._**

Why did Freddie call Sam and say I love you and call her Sammy if they broke up? Why would he remind her of this _"special"_ evening? Why would they need pictures? Why would Freddie say this was the most excit- OMG coma i…


	2. WHAT?

Okay so just to say… Sam's dialogue is bolded and in Italics like this and Freddie's is bolded and underlined

"I have to get to Freddie's apartment right away." I said aloud.

"Wait, so why am I just standing here and not going over to try and stop this?" I continued to myself.

I raced down stairs; I could feel the panic to my step the shock in my mind, and any other emotion I felt.

I pulled open my door with no hesitation, about to knock on Freddie's but instead I heard something I'm afraid might be etched in my brain forever.

"_**Just take it off already…" **_what is going on in there? Actually never mind, don't let me get the answer…

"Sam? Don't you want to wait first? I mean this is supposed to be a special occasion…"

"_Well, to me I just want it over and down with so I won't have to live through this another day when your mom is here."_

"**Oh, alright. Ready?"**

"_Mh-hmm." _I heard a ripping sound and I sure hope it's no one's clothes but if it is let it be Freddie's because his clothes are ugly.

"Awe! Well, don't you look pretty! I never thought I'd see you like this!"

*Sigh to myself* Where did I go wrong?

"_Well, you're seeing me like this now so take a good look because you won't be seeing it again."_

"**Is that a threat or a promise?"**

"So far it's a threat. I'd prefer it to be a promise though…"

"I'm glad it's a threat and not a promise."

"Hello!" I jumped hopefully Sam and Freddie wouldn't notice my observation of their conversation.

"Hey Gibby! Nice to see you, now be quiet, I'm listening to Sam and Freddie." Gibby kept silent, which is odd for him. But if you think about it… it's kinda cute! Wait, hold the wagon train here Jack. Why did I say that? He's cute. I mean not cute. How could I think that?

Well whatever entered my mind flowed out pretty quickly. Because I taken aback by what Sam continued to say.

"Okay, now… let's get the REAL party started!" 


End file.
